There is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-143304 as a technical document in this field. A vehicle travel assistance control method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-143304 sets a stop point where the vehicle is stopped on the route of the vehicle and determines whether the vehicle can coast to the next stop point. Then, when it is determined that the vehicle can coast to the next stop point, the driving mode changes to coasting to reduce the energy consumption of the vehicle.